


Need You Now

by watchingthestars13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm trying something new, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to "Need You Now" by Lady Anterbellum, and I just had a shot of inspiration. I had to write it.<br/>I'm just trying to escape watching AoU, and gathering all my Clintasha fics to build a nice blanket fort to hide in when I'm watching it.<br/>Enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

 

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

 

Natasha was tucked in safely into her bed, sleeping soundly with a grip on the gun underneath her pillow, when suddenly a very familiar ringtone broke the silence of the room. She blinked her eyes open, and uncurled from her fetal position like a cat, stretching her lithe limbs as she went. Few knew how those legs could snap a neck, or how those hands could strangle.

Angrily, she grabbed her phone off her nightstand, and answered.

"Yes Clint, what could possibly be on your mind at a quarter after one in the morning?" Natasha said into the phone, rubbing her eyes.

"You think we'd evur..." Clint slurred, and Natasha inwardly sighed. Great, Clint was drunk. "You evur think we'd be a couple?" 

The question made her eyes go wide.

"Clint, you are obviously drunk," she said slowly.

"'M not."

"Yes you are. Please go to bed and don't choke on your own vomit."

"You evur thin -burp- 'bout it, Nat? I do. All the time." She closed her eyes, listened to her own breaths to calm herself, but his breaths were right there with her.

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

"Please Clint, not now," she sighed. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to have this conversation with you."

"Come ov'r n' les talk then. I got booze."

"Obviously."

"M'be I'm a lil' drunk. Just... A lil'," Clint admitted on the other side, and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Come ov'r."

She shouldn't. But...she was awake now. And with Clint drunk enough to call her, well, let's just say that him being alone at that level of intoxication had never ended well in the past. She huffed out a sigh.

"I'll be there in ten," she muttered and hung up.

On the other side, Clint murmured a 'hell yeah'.

 

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

 

Clint was shitfaced. Wasted. Drunk as hell. It wasn't a pretty sight. He took another swig from his bottle, relished in the way that the liqiour burned down his throat. Nat liked vodka better, and wine, but he liked whiskey. She always told him his breath stunk later, but he didn't mind. He really didn't.

Nat. Tasha. Tash. Natasha. 

He sighed as he slumped underneath his kitchen island. How the fuck had he gotten here anyways? Meh. Nat could tell him when she got here. She really lit up his world like that, her being her beautiful self, with that beautiful small smile and her dry humor, and  _God_ , he really wanted her here right now. 

Ten minutes. He could do ten minutes. He probably couldn't even count to ten right now, but he could survive ten minutes without Tasha. Yeah. Totally.

He kept his blurry stare at the door that lead into the kitchen from the outside hallway. The door where Tasha would burst through and give him a disappointed stare. Why was he even looking forward to that stare? 

Well... Her eyes were beautiful. And her hands. And her legs, and her hips and her arms and her ankles. Natasha Romanoff was beautiful through and through. He took another swig.

Clint shouldn't feel that way about his partner. But hey, he'd tried to ignore it. Really hard. Then they'd gone on a mission where they were supposed to act newlyweds, and Natasha had kissed him, and he had been fucked six ways from Sunday.

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

 

Natasha opened the door to Clint's appartment, and found Clint sitting underneath his kitchen isle. He was humming and bobbing his head, apparently to music in his mind.

"God, Clint, really?" Natasha sighed. He looked up at her with his blurry blue eyes, and he gave her a huge grin.

"Tash!" Clint croaked. She sat down next to him, and took the whiskey from him. "Hey! I wus..."

"Using that?" she filled in. "Well, now I'M using it." She took a swig, grimaced at the bitter taste. "This is disgusting." She leaned on his shoulder, and he snuggled his nose into her hair. He knew shit about womens shampoo, all he knew was that he liked the one she was using. 

"'Sn't matter."

"Why is that?"

"Yu'r here now." Natasha couldn't help the small smile.

"You know, I think about it all the time." He frowned.

"'Bout what?" She looked up at him, bit her lip.

"Us." Clint could swear he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You do?" She nodded, and glanced down at his lips. Natasha couldn't believe she was doing this, at one AM on Clint's kitchen floor, but she wasn't going to back down now. It had taken the courage bulit up over months, and maybe a little booze to get her here, and now Natasha was going to lose everything or nothing.

"Will you punch me if I kiss you?" Clint asked breathlessly. Natasha could feel her breathing quicken. They were sitting so close, so close.

"Try your luck," she whispered, and Clint placed his hand on her cheek, quietly and carefully pulling her in to a warm, openmouthed kiss. 

 

_Oh, baby, I need you now_

 


End file.
